1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamp sockets for receiving lamps such as automobile headlights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some lamps, such as automobile headlights, are as bright as daylight. Such an automobile headlight includes a lamp socket and lamp plug. The lamp socket includes a plugging section, a central mount at the center of the plugging section, and an outer mount at the periphery of the plugging section.
A central terminal and an outer terminal are provided at the central and the outer mounts, respectively, for contact with a plug terminal and a peripheral contact when the lamp plug is plugged in the lamp socket.
When the lamp plug is plugged in the lamp socket, the central terminal and the outer terminals are brought into contact with the plug terminal and the peripheral contact, respectively.
However, there is no means to determined if the lamp plug is plugged in the lamp socket so that it is frequent to apply voltage to the lamp socket without the lamp plug attached. Consequently, a spark is produced across the central terminal and the outer terminal, causing damage to the equipment.